This CANNOT have just happened!
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: After Reality Check it up some unexpected occurences happen that cause Gunther and Cece to enter a kind of flirtacious series of fights. I suck at summaries and am making this story up as i go! Sorry but please just read it, its my first fanfic outside of Harry Potter and Black Veil Brides!
1. Chapter 1

"CeCe, I see you have managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with... Gunther." Gunther said with a cocky grin on his face and splayed his arm over the edge of the couch.

"Gunther, do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you?" Cece asked with a flat look on her face.

He smirked cockily "The camera does not lie, bay-bee" he spritzed breathe spray into his mouth.

"The jacket! The jacket! It was the jacket! I was in love with your jacket!" she said angrily.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself. But we both know the truth" he smirked then he stood up and made for the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet!" she stood up and pushed him to sit with surprising force.

"Ah Cece cece, you just can not resist can you?" he chuckled.

"I don't like you!" she insisted

"So why did you make me sit down again?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"B-because…. Just go!" she said.

"Well now I do not want to go"

"Well you have to" she said decisively

"And why is that?"

"Because, I said so!"

"And if I do not want to leave?"

"My Mom's a cop"

"And my Mother is a princess what is your point?"

Cece spluttered incoherently for a few minutes then she threw her arms up angrily and stormed into her room.

"Where are you going?" he called

"To change!"

"Can I watch?" he caught the shoe she threw at him.

A few minutes later she came out of her bedroom wearing pajama Capri's and an off shoulder top with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Your still here?" she groaned

"Why yes bay-bee. I told you I was not leaving" to emphasize his point he kicked off his shoes.

She sighed and threw her head back. She sat down again and started to flip channels.

"How about that show? Start planning for the wedding bay-bee" Gunther said and Cece blew a fuse.

"Oh shut up you egotistical jackass! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"So why are you denying so animated?" Gunther asked with a smirk

"Gah!" she started to beat his chest with her hands.

"Hahahahahahahha" Gunther laughed them grabbed her hands and pinned her to the couch with surprising force.

"Get off me!" Cece exclaimed

"No you'll just keep hitting me" he said

"That's the point dumbass!" she struggled against him and he lowered some of his weight onto her.

"You'd better stop struggling"

"And if I dont?"

"I'll resort to unconventional methods of shutting you up" he replied calmly

"Oh I'd like to see you try! I'm Cece invincible Jones!"

"Alright then" he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She stood shocked for a moment then oddly she found herself kissing him back.

"If I let you go will you keep hitting me?" Gunther murmured against her lips.

She shook her head slightly

"Okay" Gunther let go

"What was that? You kissed me! Eww I kissed Gunther Hessenheffer and that was my first kiss! Bleh!" she grabbed a napkin and clawed at her tongue "Eww! You kissed me!"

Gunther shrugged and pressed his lips to hers again and put his hands on her waist this time she reacted quicker and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed back and he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth putting up no fight. A few moments later he grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist and started for her bedroom.

He threw her onto her bed then climbed on top of her and kept kissing those rosy swollen lips of hers. Her hands found his vest and made quick work of removing it along with his shirt.

"Mmm I did not know you were so anxious to have this happen Cece" he smirked


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shut up Hessenheffer, your the one who started it!" she climbed off of him "Eww I just made out with Gunther Hessenheffer!" she jumped up and down and shook her hands like a girly girl.

"Oh what do you stand to lose? You get to brag that you finally kissed the man of your dreams while I have the embarrassment of making out with*shudder* The enemy "he said

"You conceded narcissistic egotistical jackass!" Cece said "boom 3 vocab words in a sentence that would've earned me $5!"

"Want a cookie?"

"Oh shut up!"

"CECE?!" Rocky's voice called from the hallway and Cece and Gunther's eyes widened. Cece mimed for him to get under the bed and she put his shirt under her pillow

"In my room!" Cece called "hey Rocky"

" I just came over to see if you finally got rid of Hessenheffer" Rocky asked and sat down on the bed.

"Oh yeah he left pretty quickly" Cece said "you know after I threatened to make him go home in an ambulance and all" she have a famous 'Cece done good' hip shake.

Gunther laughed under the bed and Cece kicked him.

"Oh well thats good then. Id hate to have left you to stand... HIM" she said dramatically and both girls laughed

"Actually I don't think he's so bad" Cece shrugged

"Oh is Cece's crush coming back?" Rocky giggled

"No! I just think that he's not as bad as Tinka!" she defended herself.

"Cece he locked us in your dressing room. Remember how long you were crying for

afterwards?"

"W-well yeah but he joined us in the walkout!"

"After his sister ratted us out" Rocky pointed out

"Well yeah but he tried to help us figure out who the phantom of the studio was!"

"Yeah he also refused to pay us our money for performing at Klaus' party, refused to accept that he was guilty in court and blamed it on us THEN he payed us... In pennies and I still say they were 3 dollars and 5 cents short" Rocky said "just admit it Cece, Gunther and Tinka are just bad people"

"Would this sudden change of heart have something do with the fact that Gunther's shirt is badly hidden under your pillow?" Rocky asked

"W-what? What are YOU talking about? I have no idea what your talking about! Phsht! How did you know?"

"Cece your worse at removing evidence than you are at cleaning your room" Rocky replied "why is it in your room anyway?"

"Oh well Errm"

"Did you two do it?"

"No! We made out" Cece muttered "then I came to my senses and pushed him out the door, shirtless"

"Hahahaha!" Rocky laughed "Hey can I sleep over?"

"Sure" Cece said

"Kk back in a few!" Rocky said and left

"okay coast is clear" Cece said and Gunther slithered out from under the bed.

Cece's eyes traveled to his abdomen and she found that's did indeed have ripply abs that she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Ill take my shirt now" Gunther said with a smirk "unless you prefer me with my shirt off"

"Your conceded" Cece rolled her eyes "and I can't give you your shirt because Rocky is going to come back and she'll notice"

"So what am I supposed to walk across Chicago shirtless?"

"You could" he gave her a flat look "fine here, it's a baggy hoodie, should fit you"

"Thank you" he said sarcastically and pulled it on "You better bring my shirt to school tomorrow"

"What if I don't?"

"Well ill resort to alternative methods of getting you to give it back" he smirked.

With that he blew her a kiss and left.


	3. Chapter 3

*CECE POV*  
That night I layed in my bed with Rocky sleeping next to me. All I could think about was Gunther Hessenheffer, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, and those abs. How had he gotten muscles? Wait when did I start to pay attention to him?

After I pretended to go out with him.

Ugh I shouldnt have judged him so easily without knowing how funny and sweet he could be.

I sighed and reached my hand to the floor where I'd thrown Gunther's shirt and vest. I grabbed his shirt and took a whiff, it smelled like cinnamon and Gunther. I smiled at his home-y scent and pulled it on over my tank top and pulled the cloth to my nose.

* * *

*THE NEXT MORNING*  
untitled_309/set?id=57126594  
"Hey !" a bunch of guys catcalled as they passed Rocky and me in the hallway.

"I swear if one more person says something about that stupid True teen life episode I am going to blow a fuse!" I said and broke a pencil in my hand.

"At least the teacher's aren't in on it, I have been getting suggestive comments about my diva-ness all day" Rocky said "Lets just relax and eat our lunch"

"Your right" I said and sat down on the steps then took out my lunch.

"Hello bay-bee!" I did a spit take of my strawberry smoothie.

"Walk away Hessenheffer and nobody gets hurt" I said with my back still to him.

"Oh Cece I love it when you play hard to get" he said and sat next to me.

"Gunther I am not sitting next to *shudder* the enemy" Tinka said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay that's fine bye Tinka AND Gunther" Rocky waved

"Don't be rude Rocky" I said and Rocky gave me a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look "If Gunther wants to sit here he can, but I heard that there's a rain advisory" I stood up and took out my water bottle.

"Cece no!" Rocky whispered but I still let the water dribble onto his head and he gasped.

"Oh look Goat boy and his girlfriend had a fight!"

"Okay I just blew a fuse!" I said and stormed over to the boy who said it. Before I got there however he started to run so I had to chase him in 3 inch heels.

"Get your butt over here!" I yelled running after them.

Finally I managed to tackle one and then flipped him over. He started to wave his arms trying to get me off.

"Cece get off him!" Rocky called

"No!" I declared then someone places their hands on my waist, picked me up then place me in Rocky's arms.

"Heyyyyyy!" I said

Gunther was grabbing the guy by his collar and saying something to him in a deadly hiss in his american accent.

"Okay that has been handled" Gunther said turning back to us.

The guy turned Gunther around and punched him square in the face.

"Tinka my dear sister twin hold this" Gunther said and gave Tinka his watch then he punched the guy back.

Needless to say, 15 minutes later Gunther, Tinka, Rocky and me were in the Primcipal's office while the guy was in the nurses office. Gunther had a tissue in his nose.

"Can you please explain to me what the heck happened?"

"Well you see..." I started "meh ive got nothing Gunther?"

"Well Marki punched me and I punched him back" Gunther explained calmly.

"Your lucky im tired today and it's your first offense, 2 weeks detention now everyone out of my office" he said and we all made our way out of the office.

"I believe you have something of mine?" Gunther asked me

"Riiiiigggghhhhhtttt see somehow it found its way to the blender" I said and gave him the torn up remains of the cheetah print shirt.

"You monster!" Gunther said and looked very shock at the sight of his beloved shirt.

"Ah thank you" I smiled "bah bye!"

**A/N: Okay so i dont usually do this but since this is my first SIU story, and story that wasnt Harry Potter or Black Veil Brides, im asking for 3 reviews besides the one thats already been put for me to post Chapter 4 which i have written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that i didnt post it yesterday as promised but i went to a party yesterday and when i came back i found that i didnt have this file in my Doc Manager so i had to wait until now to get my laptop and upload this chapter. Usually my chapters have been fairly short (600+ words) but they will be getting longer (1,000+ words) and Gunther+Cece's coming together is coming soon! Promise! Ill post Chapter 5 too cause i didnt do it yesterday but 5 more reviews for the Chapter 6  
**

"So then what ended up happening to Gerald and Tilly?" Tinka asked Edie.

"Tilly became a trendsetting dancer, currently she is a choreographer to the stars!" Edie said dramatically.

"And Gerald?" Gunther asked

"Oh well funny story actually, A few weeks after the shaken up episode of American Jukebox I started to go steady with Gerald and we just celebrated our 50th wedding anniversary"she said and nervously scratched the back of her head.

"WHAT? That jerk?!"

"He's not that bad when you get to know him! And after 54 years of a relationship..." Edie said

"I understand you completely Edie" Gunther said dreamily.

I made gag noises for effect then me and Rocky got up to leave.

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

The next day at school I searched around the lunch room until I spotted him.

"Hello Ty" I said and took a seat next to him and Deuce.

"Look Tinka doesn't want to go out with me again and I wouldn't go against her decisions even for $100" he said

"Very noble of you but that is not what I come to speak to you about. Deucey scram"

"A'ight then what?" Ty asked

"Well I came to ask you, how can one get a girl to like him"

"Last time I taught you, you flipped on me-"

"No no not like that, not like one of your what do you refer to it? 'Random Hookups'. I want her to like me the way Dina likes Deuce, but more since I'm tall and good looking"

"And who is the young lady you want to woo?" Ty questioned

"That part is none of your business"

"A'ight well has anything happened between the two of you? Does she know you exist?"

"Well we're sworn enemies, and we made out about a week ago" I said thoughtfully.

"Hold up are you saying you made out with my sister?" Ty grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off my seat.

"Agh! No no of course not!" I said "I see nothing attractive about her"

"Wait now did you say my sisters 'agh'?"

"Well yes but only meaning that I don't like her, she's not my type and I find it absurd that you'd think I do" I said

"So you were talking about" Ty looked around "Cece?"

"Shhhhht!" I looked around "but yes"

"Well that may be difficult but the general advice I can give you is to be yourself, only less Gunther-ey, be real only less Gunther-ey, be confident only don't literally wear it on your sleeve, also be funny and listen to a girl" Ty said "Try to hang out with her as much as possible without being a stalker"

"Ah thank you Ty"

"But I'm highly doubtful it'll work with Cece and when did you make out?"

"The night the true teen life episode came out, I left my shirt at her house and she put it in the blender" I said and Ty did an 'oooh' face "yes she also spilled water on my head the next day"

"Ouch"

"Yeah..." I said

"Good luck man" Ty thumped me on the back.

"I have a feeling I'll need it" then I got up and walked to where Cece was sitting. She was alone.

"Hello bay-bee" I said dramatically.

"Gunther I really am not in the mood to argue with you right now" she said holding her head.

"What is wrong?" I asked

"Like you'd care"

"But I do" I said "I mean you are one of my friends so I do care" I added quickly so she didn't catch on to my crush.

"Fine" she sighed and took a piece of paper from her bag "unless I finish this assignment by tomorrow I'll fail Science and wont be able to go to that Dance Camp"

"Couldnt you just ask Rocky to help you?"

"She's mad that I always procrastinate and Turn to her at the last moment"

"Well I could help you. It's just building an environment friendly house model" I shrugged

"Really?! That would be awesome thank you Gunther!" she said and threw her arms around me.

"Save your thank you's for when you get a passing grade, come over to my house after school and we'll work on it then"

"Okay" she nodded "Ill see you later Gunther!" she ran back into the school to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:All links will be Polyvore website, / whatever is next**

* * *

*CECE POV*

cgi/set?id=57286985

"Cece relax, its not like it's a date, its just …. A study date" I told myself after I changed outfits for the third time "I bet he doesn't even think anything of it"

"Ooh who are you going on a date with?!" Rocky asked and catapulted to my bed.

"What? Nobody. What?" I asked

"Date. Boy. Who?"

"There's no date! It's a study date!"

"Who do you have a study date with?"

"Nobody, you don't know him well I should get going! Bye!" I said and grabbed my bag then ran off before she could ask me anything more.

*GUNTHER POV*

I ran around with an apron on cleaning everything in the house, since we hadn't picked a specific time to meet up I was doing as much as possible in as little time I could.

"Living room, clean. Dining Room, Kitchen, my room" I ticked them off with my fingers "next order of business…. Tinkabell!"

"No absolutely not!"

"Come on just don't be around. Please? "

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be mean to a friend that I have coming over. Im going to help her with her project and that's it"

"Who is exactly is coming over?"

"Nobody that you know" I said quickly "Please Tinkabell, Ill clean your room for a month! I-ill plan our outfits on my own so that you can sleep in for a month!"

"All I ask in exchange is for you to…. Make a date between me and Ty and I will be out of your hair" she said

"Yes done!"

"Bah bah bah!"

"Oh shes here! Get lost!" I said an shoved Tinka towards the door.

"Fine I can take a hint" she said and grabbed her purse.

I undid the apron and stuffed it behind a couch then threw the door open.

"I bring Pizza and soda!" Cece said, she was holding a large pizza in one hand while in the other she had a 2 liter of soda, in the crooks of her arms she had bags full to the brim of who knows what.

Tinka made a shocked face behind Cece's back and she made very violent mines. I gestured for her to shut up and while Cece came in I pushed Tinka out and shut the door in her face.

"Tinka was making rude gestures behind my back wasn't she?"Cece asked and set down The bags on the floor and handed me the pizza.

"Well yeah- Cece your soaking wet!"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of kids were playing near an open fire hydrant. Someone tried to shut it but the water went to the side and guess who was on the other side of the block and got the attack? Yeah me" she said.

"Come on I'll lend you something you can get out of those clothes and take a shower" I said and led her to my room

"Haha" she looked around my room then spotted a picture of the shake it up! Chicago crew by the bedside "huh I'm surprised you dot have mine and Rocky's faces blacked out"

"I'm not THAT evil. Here" I handed her a blue shirt that would fit her huge, yellow sweat pants, and a cheetah print hoodie.

"Isnt that the EXACT outfit you had on when we were practicing for good morning chicago?" she asked.

"Ohhh right" I said.

"it's fine now get out so I can change"

"Alright just don't you dare use my shampoo or there will be blood and leave your wet clothes in the sink"

*CECE POV*

Gunther's room was definetly out of the usual but it was just like him. One of the walls was really furry tiger print with a window right in the middle. another had a large mirror which opened up to a walk in closet which was half blue and half pink so this is how Gunther and Tinka's rooms connected. The wall that was by the door to the hall was covered in posters for things in what I guessed was the old country's language, there was a mural of pictures of him and Tinka and also of shake it up! Chicago and other friends of his including Ty, Deuce, Flynn... And me. The rest of the wall was completely coveted in a shiny gold color probably so that he could easily add other pictures or posters. Underneathe that there was a dresser (seriously how much clothes does this guy have?) and a small bookshelf. The last wall was completely covered in jewels and sparkles and glitter and who knows what else. This held his bed which was gold and silver colored, it looked really comfortable. One of his bedside drawers had written in thick black letter 'STAY OUT! DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!'

I decided not to open it and instead stripped off my wet clothes and let them fall onto the light blue shag carpet. Then I put my clothes in his bathroom's sink.

The bathroom was surprisingly normal besides the gold colored floor tiles, tiger shag rug outside of the bathroom, zebra print shower curtain and bedazzled toothbrush.

I climbed into the shower and let the water dribble over me. "Mmmm" I moaned at the feel of the warmness. I looked over at the shampoo and smirked.

After I got out I towel dried my hair and pulled on the clothes he lent me. The shirt was bigger than what he'd worn to my party (which was still under my bed not in the blender) but still smelled like him. Then I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and ran into the living room.

"Hah! For color treated hair! I knew the brown parts came from a bottle- whaaaa?"

He had taken everything out of the bags and splayed them around so all the craft store purchases where in full view. He was bending over a piece of paper and seemed to be drawing something.

"Hello bay-bee!" I said to grab his attention.

"Oh hello Cece, I was just starting on the blue prints for the eco- friendly model house" he said

"Blue prints?"

"Well of course how do you think architects do it?"

"What's an archmitect?" I questioned

"An ARCHITECT is a person who designs buildings you know, your apartment building, mine, Sears tower?"

"Ohhh gotcha!" I sat down next to him "so what've you gotten done?"

"Well I was thinking of making these little barrels, they keep the house cool, the kitchen floors black to keep the heat in during the winter and solar panels on the roof"

"Umm okay" I said

So we got to work, he drew it out and I pointed out things that would make it prettier or more Eco friendly. When the blue prints were done we set to work on the house which was very difficult using the wooden sheets I'd bought. Then I realized that wood wasn't very Eco friendly (yeah I can be smart at times) so instead we scoffed down the pizza and started to paint the cardboard from the pizza box. Then we glued them together and rolled pieces of brown construction paper to make it look like barrels and put it all along one wall.

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

"Yay we finished it!" Cece said and high fived me.

After 9 and a half hours of work, 1 large pizza and 2 mediums, and 4 cans of monster each wed finally gotten the house done! Well technically we still had to wait for the paint to dry to add primer but it was good!

"Half hour more" I said and stretched

"I think I'll take a nap" she snuggled up on the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed if you'd like" I suggested.

"Its fine"

"I insist, I'll even sleep there an take up most of the bed making it totally uncomfortable for you if you'd like!"

She smiled and said "Thank you" then we headed to my room. She got in first and grabbed the best pillow then I climbed in an used her as a pillow. She didn't seem to mind on the contrary she laughed and started to pretend vibrate.

"Mmm pillow stop moving" I murmured.

"Im not a pillow! You get what you didnt pay for" she giggled.

"Well I can make my pillow be quiet" I grabbed her hands pushing her down and tickled her sides.

"This isn't making me be quiet this is making me laugh!" she laughed.

I looked her in her amused looking eyes then leaned in and kissed her gently.

* * *

**A/N: Im evil arent I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I'm posting it even though technically the reviews weren't for Chapter 5, point being they were reviews. Ive read all of the reviews but i have yet to post a respond so im just putting my responses to them from oldest to newest. Im not replying to all of them though**

_**CabbieLoverSAC22: Thank you!**_

_**Paige Mellark- Lynch: Thank you, Thanks for reviewing and thank you so much for the compliment!**_

_**Whip Cream: Thank you!**_

_**Serena: Everyone at my school has been having sex since age 12 i think im one of the only virgins at my school. They're not having sex yet in my story, originally they were going to do it in the first chapter instead of making out but i decided that, that would be for later. And their actually 14, after Surprise it up! Cece is 15. Thank you!**_

_**2. Rocky took a calm approach at it then started to sort of tease her about it. Also, ITS CHICAGO, i live in Chicago and 12 year olds are having sex all the time**_

_**Bella Thorne: No offense, but if you really are her why dont you confirm it on your twitter?**_

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

She didn't respond for a little bit but then she kissed back gently until:

"GUNTHER!" she screeched.

"S-sorry I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry Cece I'll leave the bed to you" I got up to n

"No it's fine, we're both tired and don't know what we're doing, you can stay but I'm not your pillow!"

I smiled and buried myself under the covers.

*THE NEXT MORNING* *CECE POV*

I cracked an eye open and looked around, I was clearly still in Gunther's room due to my momentary blindness. But also I was wrapped up in his strong arms with my head on his chest and his nose buried in my hair.

"Gunther" I whispered and shook him.

"Hmm?"

"Gunther"

"Wha?"

"Get up! It's 6 in the morning!"

"WHAT?! I should've been up at 3! Oh what am I going to wear! Tinka?!" he yelled catapulting out of bed.

"I've got your clothes Gunther now come eat breakfast, you too Cece!" she called back.

I shrugged and skipped to the kitchen where Kashlack and Squizza Hessenheffer were making breakfast while dancing around the kitchen.

"Hello again Little Rocky" Kashlack said.

"Oh Gunther ve vere'nt aware you had a girl sleep over" Squizza said

"Nothing happened!" I said frantically waving my arms

"Yes Mama we just fell asleep working on Cece's project" he said

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it?" Kashlack muttered to Tinka who laughed while Squizza glared.

"Cece does your mother know you spent the night?"

"Actually no so I should get going" I said

"Do you want some breakfast?" Squizza asked "I tried to make American food and I'm not sure how it came out" she frowned at what I guessed was bacon and eggs.

I shoved my clothes from the night before into my bag quickly then shoved the food into my mouth.

"A little on the undercooked side and very spicy but it is good" I said "I'll give you your clothes at school!" I ran out the door.

Then I turned back and knocked again "I'll take the house to school just get home" Gunther said

"Thank you!" I pecked his cheek then ran off again.

"Could I please be informed where my 14 year old daughter has been all night?" my mom asked when I opened the door.

"I was working on that house project with Gunther and time just passed by so u ended up sleeping over because I couldn't come home at 2 in the morning. And he took my phone so id pay attention and i couldn't call you. I'm really sorry but I finished it!"

"Isn't Gunther the gay kid with the twin?"

"Mom! Gunther isn't-" I shrieked then i saw an opportunity "I mean yeah that's him!"

"Alright, get dressed and to school, I'm late for my shift" she said

"Yay!" I cheered.

untitled_311/set?id=57443005#stream_box

"Cece where were you last night? I was texting and calling you like crazy! Adam was asking for you! I think e wants to go out with you!" she said the last sentence in a sing song voice.

"No way he was?!" I asked and we grabbed each others arms and started jumping up and down shrieking.

"What is with the shrieking? I think I just burst an ear drum!" Tinka said

"And back to earth with dear old Gunther and Tinka" Rocky said

"Not for me! I'm still in Adam land" I said and leaned against Rocky "sweet sweet Adam land"

Gunther waved a hand infront of my face. "Cece, Cece?"

"What?"

"Planet earth not Adam land" he said

"Right" I said dreamily "oh my gosh Rocky what if he DOES ask me out?!"

"AHHHHH! We need to plan an outfit!" she said jumping up and down.

"Shh Shh! He's walking over here" Rocky said "act cool. Act cool"

"Hey Cece" Adam said

"Oh heyyyyy Adam!" I waved

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he suggested.

"Umm... Yeah" I smiled and he walked a few lockers away.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna meet me at Crusty's Friday at say 6?" he asked

"Umm sure" I smiled, he smiled back

"You know I'm surprised to see you with that lot" he gestured to where u friends were.

"Why?" I asked

"Well Rocky's cool but come in, the Hessenfers? Well you know"

"No I don't know" I crossed my arms over my chest "why don't you tell me?"

"Well for starters their total rejects. I mean the way they dress? It's like they got dressed in a blind mans closet in the dark and added letters to the front!" he said and laughed at his own joke "And those stupid accents! Where are they even from? The girl at least has a nice ass but he is a total faggot"

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Why? It's the truth!"

"Gunther is the coolest sweetest person I've ever met" I said, how dare he talk that way about MY Gunther?

"Yeah he's also a faggot"

"Stop calling him that!" I said and smacked his chest with both hands "so what if Tinka and him dont dress like prep jock robots? Their individuals and express themselves the way they want to! And for the record their from-"

"Wait you are honestly defending those two losers?"

"Yes! Because their my friends and if you can't respect them then I guess we have nothin more to talk about" I said

"Wait wait wait" he grabbed my arm

"What? Let me go!"

"Don't be like that come on Cece"

"I said shove it!" I shoved him, he grabbed my arm again but I twisted my arm and punched him.

"Fine, hope you enjoy fucking that loser, you whore" he said

"CECE JONES TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE"

*GUNTHER POV*

I waves a hand in front of her face "Cece? Cece?"

"Planet earth, not Adam land" I told her.

"Right"she said dreamily "oh my gosh Rocky what if he DOES ask me out?!"

My heart dropped a little.

"AHHHHH! We need to plan an outfit!" Rocky said jumping up and down. "Shh Shh! He's walking over here" she said "act cool. Act cool"

"Little late for that" I muttered but stood up to my fullest height and did my best to do the 'tough guy' stance when he walked up.

"Hey Cece" he said in his wanna-be-I-don't-give-a-damn drawl.

"Heyyyyy Adam" Cece said and smiled girlishly

"Yeah hey adam" I muttered

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks Cece

"Umm... Yeah" she smiled flirtatiously and followed him to the end of the hall.

Anger filled me up inside at seeing her blushing and giggly with him and I couldnt help but grit my teeth then I slammed my locker shut and stormed down the hall.

"Hey Bay-bee!" Ty said when I passed him in the hall.

I walked past him and into the boys bathroom then I sat on the ground by the sinks and buried my hands in my hair.

"Yo Gunther you okay?" Ty asked walking into the bathroom "Gunther?"

"What?" I asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I muttered and looked away.

"Have some guys been messing with you? Cause I can get their butts kicked, Deuce knows people" he said

"Nothing that I'm not used to. But that's not it" I ran my hands through my hair "you'll laugh when I tell you"

"Is it CeCe?" he asked

"Yes" I sighed

"Oh... Adam" he nodded knowingly

"Yeah, and now she's going to go out with him and they'll be kissing all smoochy about it all the time. And then I won't even be able to hang out with her without punching him!" I said

"They probably won't last more than a week dude, that's how Adam is. He doesn't get what he wants within a week, he moves on. And CeCe is NOT giving it up that easily"

"Yeah" I said "We kissed again... Last night"

"Oh so that's where she was last night"

"Don't make it sound like that, we were working on a project late at night and we kissed... Twice. But then she started Blaming it on our tiredness"

"Ouch" he said "you can't win them all" he thumped my back.

I don't want to win them all… I just want to win Cece….

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah sorry. Sort of lead you guys that they were finally getting together didnt i? Yeah...**

**Not in THIS Chapter but next chapter there will be Gece, maybe THE Gece moment in this story! I shall not confirm nor deny anything but like before, 5 reviews for chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Everyone can thank CabbieLoverSAC22 for her 5 reviews which got this chapter posted! Im almost out of chapters i have written, i have 8 finished and im working on 9 so i may be late on uploads, but i think i deserve a break from updating since its been daily uploads.**

* * *

*CECE POV*

"What happened? One minute you two were flirting and smiling, the next your arguing and you punch him!" Rocky asked when I stepped out of the principal's office.

"Nothing" I said and walked past her.

"What do you mean nothing? I'm your best friend! I deserve to know!" she said "What did he say? Did he try something on you? Cause I can get his butt kicked, Deuce knows people".

"Just drop it okay!" I yelled and stormed to the science room.

"CeCe" Gunther said when I entered the room

"Hey Gunther" I said and noticed his eyes were red "what's wrong? Where you crying?"

"What? Me? No" he said "umm here's the house." he handed me the tall structure.

"Actually could you give it to the teacher? Im pretty weak" I smiled

"Help please? Haha I'm not that strong" he said and grabbed two corners and I grabbed the other two corners.

I couldnt help but notice the way his arm muscles flexed as he carried the house to the teachers desk.

"There you go! An Eco friendly house made from recycled materials!" I said happily.

"Wow, I am impressed , yours is the best in the class. Automatically I want to give you an A+!" he said "but you do still have detention for a month" he said "and you have to clean the stations after dissecting week"

"Ugh" I went to my seat

"Why do you have detention?" Gunther asked

"I dont want to talk about it" I muttered.

"She punched Adam in the face" Deuce told him

"Really? But I thought you two were going to go out!"

"Yeah we'll 'were' is the operative word" I replied

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it.

*GUNTHER POV*

Yes!

* * *

*Slumber it up!*

*GUNTHER POV*

"I will take my part in small unmarked bills thank you very much" I said with a cocky grin while I took off my gloves

"We'll you have to actually get us in there first" Flynn said

"I got this" I blew on the metal circle and it popped out to reveal…

CeCe, Rocky, Tinka and Dina?"

"Well looks like I made it to the slumber party after all" I smiled and went into the apparent freezer an hugged my sister.

"Outta my way I have a text to read!" Rocky said and ran out the hole.

"Flynn what are you doing here? I thought you were in bed!" CeCe said

"So why'd you leave me alone?" Flynn countered

"You know what I didn't see you, you didn't see me" she said and they fist bumped.

"Yeah can't stand to look me in the face can ya?" Deuce said to Dina

"What are you talking about?" Dina asked

"I know all about HIM and sneaking off to the Opera every week"

"No I sneak off to the orthodontist every week… with my Ma" she said "I just didn't want you to see me like this" she turned around showing her headgear.

"I-I barely even notice it" he said and shook her hand awkwardly.

"He texted me back. His battery turned off. Which is what I thought had happened all along"Rocky said then left again.

So did Tinka, Deuce, Dina and Ty but I grabbed a spoon and started to eat the mint chocolate chip ice cream while Flynn attacked the vanilla flavored ice cream and his sister the chocolate.

"So good!" Flynn said he ran out of the freezer.

"Flynn we should be heading home" CeCe said and stowed the ice cream.

"Fiiiinnneee" Flynn said an got up.

"I'll walk you home" I offered.

"Thanks" she smiled.

I got up too and we headed outside. It was a short walk since her apartment was on the same block but I wished she's invite me inside.

"Wanna come in? The girl's all went home" she said

"Yeah sure" I smiled and followed her up to her apartment

"Flynn bed!" she said as soon as we came in but it wasn't necessary since he was already asleep leaning against me.

"Ugh" she said and picked him up taking him to his bedroom.

"Want something to drink? Or do you want a snack?"

"Nah I'm fine"

"Okay" she said and sat down next to me awkwardly

"So what did you end up getting on the house project?"

"A-" she said happily.

I smiled at her.

She smiled back

I turned my eyes looking into her green ones.

She looked into my blue eyes.

I leaned in.

She leaned in.

And our lips touched in the middle ever so gently but I know we both felt sparks.

Then we pulled apart and she frowned "why do you keep kissing me! Stop!"

"What?! Seriously? What the hell is your problem!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! We've kissed 3 times and every time you freak out! What would really be so wrong about us dating!?"

"I don't like you!"

"So why do you keep kissing me?!"

"No you can't SUDDENLY start to like me! I just stopped liking you!" she said and I saw her teary eyes. Then she stormed to her room

"CeCe!" I followed her to her room "It's not suddenly! I've liked you for awhile CeCe"

"No you don't. Your always making fun of me"

"Yeah but that's the way I act around my crushes"

"Not with Danielle"

"I didn't like her the way I like you"

"And what way is that?"

"I like like like you" I said

"You like like liked Danielle enough to completely change for her"

"But you don't need me to change do you?"

There was silence for a few minutes then she responded in a squeak of a voice "No"

"Thats why i like like like YOU, not Danielle… CeCe do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"What? Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope I'm serious. I like you and I'm not afraid to admit it, And I have liked you ever since we were paired up for Good Morning Chicago" I said

"Your lying" she said

"Why are you so against us going out? If I like you and you like me… do you like me?"

She opened her door slowly "Yes"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her softly.

"So then want to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes" she nodded and got on her tip toes to kiss me again.

"See you at school tomorrow?" I said

"Yeah, see ya bay-bee" she smiled then went into her room again.

"Yes!" I cheered when I was outside of her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, i know FINALLY! So what ya think? Too late? Too soon? Awesome? 5 reviews for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Woah 5 reviews already? Ahhh! 2 uploads in one day! Oh how i spoil you! Lol, i finished Chapter 9 about 10 minutes ago and am currently working on Chapter 10! Thank you guys for reviewing!

Serena: On the Shake it up Wiki, Shakeitup + .wikia +.com

* * *

*CECE POV*

polyvore+ .com+ / + untitled_312/set?id=57443714

I stood in that empty closet for a few minutes before I heard something behind me.

"Hey bay-bee" Gunther whispered in my ear.

"Hi" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. We've been dating for only 1 month but I already felt so close to him, he was so amazing I couldn't help it. That may have had something to do with the fact that no one else knew about us as a couple. Around Rocky and Tinka we acted like our regular mortal enemies, but behind closed doors we were always smooching and hugging each other. But I think Rocky has started to noticed that I haven't been hanging out with her that often, so had Tinka with Gunther. We'd have to cut our time together shorter.

"So do YOU know anything about Rocky's secret plans?"

"Now what kind of surprise would she be throwing if I told you?" he asked

"I'm an excellent actress, look how's this?" I fake gasped "how does that look?"

"Slightly insane" he replied.

"Ugh" I for real gasped

"Im sorry, how about we hang out on Saturday? We can go to Navy Pier or Dave & Busters" he said

"This Saturday?" I asked "Yeah sure. You know me, CeCe 'go-with-the-flow' Jones"

"I thought you were Cece invincible Jones?"

"Whatever" I said

"And maybe you can wear this" he said and took a heart shaped, rainbow and glitter necklace from his pocket.

"Oh my gosh!" I said "Its so sparkly!"

"Obviously what do you expect Gunther to give his bay-bee?" he asked

"Put it on me?"

"Of course" he said and picked my hair off my shoulders to put it around my neck.

"I love it" I smiled.

"So I'll pick you up at your house at 1?"

"Yeah" i smiled and kissed him again then i went to meet Rocky.

* * *

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky called from the living room.

"Shit" I muttered, i looked to my beside and saw that it was 11 in the morning, i quickly put random clothes on and put my planned outfit into my bag.

"Hey! Where are you of too?" Rocky asked peeking her head into my room. "No seriously though why are you dressed? Usually CeCe is dead to the world any time before noon!"

"Umm I'm goin… out" I said and went into the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Out where at this hour?"

"I'm going to dance practice"

"Huh? Shake it Up was yesterday remember!"

"Uhh yeah buy it's private lessons, you can always get better you know. Heh heh bye!" I said

"Where are you going Cece?"

"Nowhere! Jeez relax it's none of your business!" I said exasperated "look ill be back in a little while Kay?"

"Yeah sure" she said

"See ya" I waved and ran out of the apartment.

*ROCKY POV*

"Hmm" i said when she ran out of her apartment and i took out my phone.

"Deuce? I need you to do a little sleuthing"...

* * *

**A/N:Short Chapter i know, sorry. But as usual 5 chapters for the next chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I haven't been to Navy Pier in like 2 years so im not certain as to just how many rides they have or if they got new ones since ive been there. Also I haven't been to Dave & Busters in months so I don't know about new games and I pretty much forgot what you can get in exchange for tickets**

* * *

polyvore + .com+ / + cgi/set?id=57607117

I got dressed in the apartment lobby's bathroom then I headed to Gunther's.

"Hello bay-bee!" I said dramatically, Gunther had just been coming out of his apartment when I showed up.

"What are you doing here? I was supposed to go to YOUR house in a half hour" he said

"Well Rocky showed up so I had to run away" I shrugged

"Ah" he nodded "Well then do you want to go?"

"Yes bay-bee"

"Stop using my word!"

"Never bay-bee"

"Bay-bee"

"Bay-beee"

"Bay-beeeeeeeeeeee"

"Okay fine" I pouted.

He smiled and pecked my lips softly.

*DEUCE POV*

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this" Ty said and hid behind the ticket booth.

"Its for your sister okay! Plus this gives her time to set up the party"

"Yeah but we're stalking CECE of all people! We're supposed to trust her! I mean id never stalk my sister if she didn't tell me where she was going" he said

"Well Rocky's paying me a lot of money and SHE doesn't trust Cece"

"No way" Ty said

"Yes way, she has a surprising amount of money saved up. And I am going to have fuuunnn spending this-"

"No! Look!" he said and moved my face looking in the direction he'd been looking.

"No way… Cece and Gunther! Cece and Gunther!" I shrieked "I can't believe they're here together! Cece and Gunther! Cece and Gunther! I mean its CECE. And it's GUNTHER"

"Pull yourself together man!"Ty shook me from the shoulders "do you want them to hear you?"

"But its Cece… and Gunther! OUR Cece and….. Gunther!"

"I went on a date with Tinka and liked it! The Hessenheffer's aren't so bad!" he shook me then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Nothing I said nothing. Just pay attention to Cece and Gunther!"

Gunther and Cece were walking around hand in hand and Cece had an ice cream cone in the other hand. They seemed really happy together and were smiling at each other every 5 seconds, I took pictures of them.

They went to a little jewelry stand and Cece looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Ooh this is so pretty!" she said holding a charm in her hand, then she turned to Gunther and gave him a puppy eyed look. *snap!*

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pweeeeaaaassseeeee?" *snap!*

He gave in after a few minutes "fine! I will get it for you" he sighed *snap!* "and for every 6 months we're together I get you another one"

"And an actual present right?"

"Yes of course" he rolled his eyes and kissed her softly. *snap!*

They went to the actual Pier part and Cece leaned against the wooden frame and took out her phone pointing it at her and Gunther, he pecked her cheek and she snapped the picture. *snap!*

Then they went onto the ferris wheel so Ty and I had to get into the one behind them to take pictures when they kissed and where together.

"This is fun" Cece said snuggling up with him *snap!*

"I agree" he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't do this anymore man" I said and wiped a tear from my eye "they love each other! I can't interfere with that!"

"Are you a girl or are you a man? You can do it if you're getting 50 dollars plus expenses for it!" Ty said

"You don't understand! You don't love anyone! But I'd hate it if someone was stalking mine and Dina's date!"

"Deuce you're doing it whether you like it or not, you're doing this for my sister remember"

Cece and Gunther ended up going to the other rides and we had to follow them and I almost puked after the swings.

"Cant. Do. This. Any. More" I wheezed

"They're leaving, let's go" Ty said

We followed them onto a bus and Cece sat on Gunther's lap and they started to kiss until the weird robo-voice announced their stop, then they ran out hand in hand.

"Woah wait wait!" I said and shoved my hand to stop the doors from closing.

We ran out and managed to get to them when they were going up the stairs to the arcade, Ty and me there and by that time, Gunther's machine was spitting out tickets like crazy.

"As they say in your country boo-yah!" he said and Cece rolled her eyes and showed her own large pile of tickets "Well if you want to be a show off"

They played Ice hockey, then Connect 4, Spin the wheel of fortune and a motorcycle driving game as well as a couple actual driving games then they went into a Photo Booth. They were in there for a few minutes and Cece's foot stuck out of the curtain, they were probably making out again. Their pictures came out and they exited the booth.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and Gunther's started to play some weird song.

"Hello bay-bee" Gunther answered the phone and Cece gave him a 'who are you calling bay-bee?' look.

"Aha, yes, yes, I do not know this information, Sure, be there in half an hour" he said then turned to Cece "Um Rocky wants me to go to your apartment honestly its probably about your party. You should wait about 15 minutes then go into your apartment" he told her.

"Okay" she nodded and grabbed his hand again "but first we exchange these" she smiled and got a big teddy bear in exchange of her and Gunther's teddy bear.

* * *

**A/N: Originally they were supposed to go to an Old Country reunion but then i was watching Cheaters so i changed it to them going to an Arcade! What do you think of the first Gece date of the chapter? As usual 5 reviews for next upload!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry i didnt post yesterday or today but i was having trouble finishing up this Chapter, i was stuck on 300 words. Today i was really bored at my niece's baptism party so i finished this chapter and started to work on Chapter 11. Im really really sorry so ill work hard on writing Chapter 11 but right now i am really tired, getting used to going to sleep/ waking up early for school takes it toll so im tired at 11:30, but i promise to try really hard to finish Chapter 11 and ill add in some stuff you guys may be looking forward too. 5 reviews to give me some motivation?**

* * *

cgi/set?id=57630668

"Surprise!" all of my friends yelled when I came into my apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and gasped happily "everyone's here! Even… you… Gunther"

"Yes I dont know whats sadder, that I was invited 12 minutes ago or that I actually showed up"

"I finally got you!" Rocky said and hugged me.

"Thank you!" I smiled "it's much better to be surprised than to know about the party. I wonder how you'll top it next year"

"Oh no this is my last time"

"Sure it is" I rolled my eyes

She grabbed my hand and we started to talk with all the people at the party. I looked over to Gunther and he was arm wrestling Deuce again.

"Deuce last time you lost all your clothes!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not Deuce! Im Harrison!" he said and Gunther beat him again.

"Who's Harrison?" I asked

"Deuce's cousin" Rocky said rubbing her temples.

"Oh that's Harrison!"

Then I looked over again and saw a girl with dark tan skin and red hair that she wore in wild curls, talking to Gunther and wrapping one of her curls with her finger.

"Who's that?" I asked Rocky

"Her? Oh that's Danielle, she dyed her hair red, didn't you know?" she asked.

"Umm no" I answered and kept looking at her, she was flirting like crazy and Gunther didn't even say anything! The nerve of him. Dang when did I turn into a jealous girlfriend? Well I am a red head after all.

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

"So… Gunther…. Are you seeing anyone?" Danielle asked.

I'll admit it, I have a thing for red heads… even if it's a fake color.

"Hmm? No. Wait I mean yes, I have a girlfriend, well… it's complicated" I said

"So are you free Saturday?" she asked

"No! Yes, yes I have a girlfriend" I said

"What?! Who?!" she said angrily then tried to cover up "well I mean we can still 'hang out' cant we?" she rubbed my arm.

"Errm no, see I like you Danielle, but I am committed to my girlfriend" I said

"Oh, your one of THOSE guys" she said and gave me a disgusted look then she got up and flounced away.

"What'd you do to her?" Ty asked and sat down next to me.

"I have no idea; I just told her that I was committed to my girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Uhh yeah"

"Woah, who'd you finally get with? Without MY help?"

"I am capable of attracting a human of the opposite sex on my own you know"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you going out with?" Ty said slowly

"Umm errm, its…. A girl back in the Old Country, she came to Chicago a few weeks ago and we went on a few dates. So right now we're in an errm long distance relationship" I said.

"Ohhhh… whatever happened to your Cece crush?"

"Its complicated" I muttered

"Ohhhh"

* * *

The crowd in the party began to thin pretty soon since most people had to be home before dark. It wasn't very late by the time that there were few people besides Cece, Rocky, Ty, Harrison, Deuce, and Dina.

"Excuse me I must go to the little goat's room" I said and stood up.

"Hello bay-bee" Cece said as soon as I opened the door.

"Cece!" I whisper yelled "what do you think your doing in here?"

"Waiting for Ty what does it look like?" she asked

"Ty?" I raised an eyebrow and started to walk slowly towards her.

"Yes, you see I've been secretly dating him for the past month"

"Oh have you? Darling I think you've got your wires crossed" I pecked her lips "the only person you've been secretly dating… is me" I whispered the last two words.

"Really? Wow I should pay more attention to my secret relationships" she wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately.

"What was that with that slut?" she demanded pulling my hair back.

"Nothing. she was flirting with me and well offered, but I told her I was committed to my girlfriend so no" I answered quickly.

"Oh and did you tell her WHO your girlfriend was?"

"No, but I told Ty I was dating a girl from the old country"

"Oh" she said and blushed.

"Who would've guessed that Cece Jones would be a jealous maniac?" I kidded.

"Anyone who knows Cece Jones" she replied "well that's all I wanted to know, bye bye"

"Oh no you don't" I said and sat her on the sink again and placed my hands on either side of her so she couldn't get away.

She giggled and put her hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I dug my fingers into her sides and we broke apart from her laughter.

"Shhh" I said and she gave me a flat look.

"Stop tickling me!" she giggled and I shushed her again.

I chuckled and leaned in kissing her again, this time I pulled off her starry top and put my hands on her waist under the tank top.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and Cece shrieked and I jumped back.

Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Dina, and Harrison were standing there looking totally shocked.

"It's not what it looks like" Cece said.

"Actually, Rocky, it is" Harrison said and handed her a pile of pictures.

"Dude!" Ty and Deuce said at the same time.

"Sorry" Harrison grimaced.

Rocky looked up teary eyed then she ran out of the apartment.

Cece and Ty ran after her then the rest of us exchanged a look before going after her.

"why didn't you tell me!?" Rocky was screaming when we got there.

"We're best friends! I should've been the first person you told that you were dating Gunther! Gunther? Really? Of all people to have a secret passionate relationship with you pick Gunther? Why would you even date him? You hate each other! He's GUNTHER your CECE! He is a total asshole and has been nothing but mean to the both of us the last 10 or so years that we've known him!" she screamed

"Because you and everyone else would have reacted the same exact way when we told you!" Cece screamed back, tears were forming in her eyes "Everyone would have been talking crap about his style, and his accent and criticizing me for dating him! He's not an asshole, Gunther is actually nice and funny and cool when you get to know him but no one had given him that chance!"

"I wouldn't! I would have respected your decision on dating him! Because that's what best friends do but clearly you don't realize that!" Rocky yelled back

"What do you call what you were just doing? You act like some saint but your just the same as everyone else! You do critiCize him and my extension ME for dating him! It's my decision who I date and who I let it on it! Besides don't act so innocent, I know that you had Deuce and Ty follow me an Gunther around all day!" I yelled.

"Because you won't tell me anything! You've been so secretive the past few- how long exactly has this been going on?"

"A month" I muttered and Cece shot me a 'not-helping-Hessenheffer' look.

"A MONTH?! A MONTH AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?! What were you going to date through high school and get married behind my back?!"

"Enough!" I said and stood next to Cece, "stop yelling! In all reality it is our choice who we date and who we tell, we actually have lots in common and don't argue nearly as much as when we are with you and Tinka" I said "and we have been dating for a month but I am already certain that I love her, probably won't last past high school but still I do. So honestly Rocky lay off and having those two follow us was crossing a very evident line"

"Y-you love me?" Cece asked

"What?"

"You said, 'we've only been dating for a month but i already know I love her, though it probably won't last past high school'" she said

"Oh" I blushed "umm... Yeah... I do" I smiled nervously.

She threw her arms around me and gave me a passionate kiss. "I love you too" she said when we pulled apart.

Rocky ad Cece turned to each other then threw their arms around each other.

"I am so sorry I had them follow you" Rocky said.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you about dating Gunther" Cece said.

"It's so fine" Rocky replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I was at a party when I was working on this and chapter 10. Anyway I went into the house to get these cupcakes and a few kids were up there and they were watching Shake it Up! Made in Japan. The part where Rocky and Cece are apologizing while Tinka is being deported. And I was just like "Shake it Up! OMG!"**

**And in the last chapter I told you it may have something you were looking forward too. By that I Meant M rating, but I decided against that and instead I'm writing a bit of a filler chapter but for something that I wanted to write about. Don't worry though, soon there will be some M. This chapter is taking place like in the time that the shake it up battles are taking place.**

**Also I did not get 5 reviews by I did get 2 story followers so I still posted it. And im sorry for those who were waiting for like what was it? 5 days? I haven't been writing very often and I know that I should've written more this week but today is the first time I can sit down at an actual computer for 3 hours and just write. On Monday, Labor Day weekend so I didn't have school I went to the mall with a friend then we ended up at a carnival and I got home pretty late so I just took a shower and went to bed. Tuesday I found that my Laptop's power button is broken so I couldn't turn it on so I had to use my iPod. But I don't like using my iPod for writing unless im really bored because of the fact that when I'm writing I start to think of other things so I Google those then somehow incorporate them into my stories, also with making the outfits. On my iPod I cant Google as freely or make outfits. So basically I just read some other fanfics and wrote very little. The same thing for Wednesday but also that I felt pretty bad so when I went home home I just layed on the couch until I had to go to sleep. And now today, I stayed for school until 4pm because im trying out for my dance team, then I had to go to my Grandma's so I would eat, after that me and my sister took my niece to the park. I was on the internet for about 20 minutes before I started to work on the story. So today (Thursday) im on the computer and hopefully ill finish this chapter and wont have to take tomorrow too.**

**Originally I was going to make it a 3 day deal so I made outfits for them the second day of the reunion (it was supposed to start at 3pm the first day then go on until 9pm the next night) I also made one for the next morning. I was going to make a cutesy little road trip thing but you know, im tired, the only reason I do post it is because I already wrote one version and put it away and ive been working on it for almost a week.**

**The second day of the untitled_313/set?id=57490387#stream_box**

**The day untitled_318/set?id=57953127**

**The whole thing is pretty abrupt because i was working on it in short bits and stuff but after Gunther's POV its just a really abrupt end and my English teacher would hate me if she ever read that but you know my nose is stuffy, my back aches, I didn't put in as much work as I should have onto this chapter and I just want to go to sleep. But anyway it IS a filler-ish so you don't NEED to read it I don't think. If you read this whole author's note thank you very much!**

* * *

**YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY! JUST READ GUNTHER'S POV!**

* * *

"Mom? Have you thought about what I asked you the other day?" I asked her.

"Yes, and like the other day my answer is absolutely NO" she said.

"But why? Please please let me go! If we get to Japan well be in a whole 'nother country together!"

"Yes but in that country ill be in the room next to yours"

"His parents will be there!"

"No Cece. And after you told me that Gunther was gay then I found you two in bed" she said

"Mom we werent even doing anything! We just fell asleep studying! And I didn't TELL you he was gay you assumed it and I knew who you were referring to I said that was him" I explained

"That's-" she started

"besides we've been dating for 4 months, IF we were actually fooling around don't you think we'd do it here when your working late instead of in Iowa with his sister and parents like in the room?" I said quickly before she could interrupt

She sighed "Tell me again what the rooming arrangements are?"

I squealed happily but she gave me a look "okay well we're gonna stay in a hotel, a suite that has 2 bedrooms, Gunther's parents are staying in one room, me and Tinka would be in the other and Gunther would sleep on the couch's pull out bed. The couch is in the living room" I said.

She sighed again.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you mommy!" I said jumping up and down and hugged her.

"Oh Cece" she sighed "but you have to call me when you get there, the day of the convention, and when your on your way back" she said.

"Yes yes! Thank you mom!" I hugged her then I ran into my room with my cell phone.

Wait- rewind. What exactly was I asking my mom about? Well glad you asked, see there's this whole annual reunion in Iowa for people from the old country and since this was the first year me and Gunther were a couple he invited me to go with him and his family.

"Gunther!"

"What?" he muttered sleepily.

"Where you sleeping already?" I asked, he's so cute when he's asleep!

"No" he replied and yawned

"Alright then you wont mind meeting Rocky and me at Crusty's"

He groaned "fine I was sleeping"

"I knew it! I'm coming over!"

"I'm sleepy"

"Your cute when your sleeping"

"Im always cute" he said and I felt the cocky grin in his voice, he could probably feel my flat look "I miss YOUR cuteness though"

I giggled "we saw each other yesterday"

"So are you coming over then?"

"Yes" I smiled "see you in a few"

"I love you"

"I love you too now bye!" I laughed.

"Rocky I'm going over to Gunther's!" I yelled out the window.

"Kay Kay!" she called back "Don't go making babies yet!"

"Shut up!"

"Mom I'm going over to Gunther's!" I called and ran out.

When I got to his apartment the door was open so I sneaked inside and to his room.

He was buried under all his sparkly and metallic covers but his hair just barely stuck out. I smiled, took off my shoes and lifted the covers then snuggled against him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi" I said innocently.

"Climbing into my bed when I'm asleep, why don't you just... Oh I'm too tired to think of the word"

"Aww I'm sorry for waking you"

"I can never sleep that well without my pillow" he said and hugged me.

"Guess what?" I asked

"Chicken buttox?" he asked

"No you silly goat! My mom said I can go to the reunion" I smiled.

"Really?" he woke up immediately

"Yup" I smiled

"Yay!" he hug/kissed me then held me close and fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

* * *

untitled_317/set?id=57950978

"Hey hey-Woah what are you wearing?" Rocky asked when she came into my apartment that day.

I was adjusting my heavily glittered gold eye makeup when she came in and I turned to give her a flat look. "I pray you never fall in love with a Hessenheffer" I said

"No but you just gave me an idea on what to be for Halloween!" she laughed and I gave her another flat look "why are you dressed like that? Its not like your actually from the Old Country"

"Oh rocky" I sighed dramatically "one is very crazy when in love"

"You did not just quote Sigmund Freud" she said surprised.

"I don't know who I quoted, Gunther just told me to say that whenever people asked why whatever" I said and fixed my lipstick "How do I look?"

"Umm… like your Gunther's girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You look good, even with half a pound of glitter on your face"

"Thanks" I smiled

"What the devil am I supposed to do? Oh, this is Gunther, pick up the phone and ignore Rocky, pick it up!" my phone rang.

I looked at Rocky and we burst into laughter.

"Heeeeyyyy" I answered.

"Hiiiiii" Gunther said.

"Stop chit chatting and tell her to get her butt down here!" Tinka said annoyed.

"Well were here" Gunther said.

"Kk, be there in a bit"

"Love you" we said at the same time

"Hey I'm the one who says it first!"

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"BYE MOM!" I called and grabbed my suitcase.

"Bye!" she called back.

"I'll go downstairs with you" Rocky said "remember no early baby making" she said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh your hilarious, as I've told you though I am still a virgin, and so is he" I said smiling to myself.

"For some reason in surprise that he is one" she said "oh who am I kidding, obviously he would be"

I smacked her arm "what did I tell you about making fun of him? I love him okay"

"Yeah yeah" she said "it's still fun to tease you though"

We stepped outside and there was a van parked in front, Gunther stepped out and his outfit was definitely more…. Okay he was dressed way weirder than usual. Seriously I don't think he had a shirt on, it was all sequins, glitter and metallic stuff.

"I knew there was a reason I wore sunglasses" I muttered and wrapped my arms around his neck then pecked his lips.

"Enough smooching lets go!" Tinka called.

"We're going!" he called back and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me again.

"I missed you" he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Jeez, 1 day you haven't seen each other and you act like its been a year" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell her the quote?" Gunther asked

"Yeah" I said

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey!" Rocky said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow night" I called and stuck my suitcase into the trunk of the van.

"Hello Rocky!" Kashlack called from the driver's seat.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer!" Rocky waved.

"And hello Cece" Kashlack said when I sat down in the seat all the way to the back of the van "you know I must say I am very surprised that you began to date my son, if anything I would've thought that, that girl Rocky would've been the one. Although I didn't actually think that either of you would. Ever heard of that Squizza? Enemies turned into lovers?"

"Happens all the time that's what Imicisamatores Day is for!" Squizza answered sleepily.

"Mama was up late planning her outfit, people still treat her like she is a princess and at the reunion she is…. Like queen" he trailed off making me laugh for some reason "why are you laughing?"

"Because your cute baby"

"Well im about to me even cuter, look what I got you for our 4 month anniversary!" he said and handed me a small box.

I opened it and found a small heart encrusted with several little diamonds making it covered in them.

"Aww! Stop getting me things for very month! It makes me feel like the useless girlfriend with a sugar daddy!" I said

"Well I am sugar" he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

Cece climbed onto the metal bull once more after having been knocked down 5 times with as much determination as could be held in that little 5'4" body of hers.

"Gunther" Papa said and I turned to him "a girl like that, that could embrace your traditions with as much valor as she has, who has not complained about the strangeness, who has as much determination as she does, and loves you as much as she does. Well Gunther, that, is a girl that should become Mrs. Gunther Hessenhffer" he said.

I nodded along to what he said. It was true. She had eaten the food, grossed out but she hadn't said anything about it. She took full part in all the activities even though we didn't have to since we were the royal family in this place, in fact she had truly enjoyed herself during the goat races even though her goat ended up eating the be-twinkled hoody id made her for 2 months together. Cece was a unique specimen and I loved her so much for it, my father was far too late on that wagon, for I planned on making her Mrs. Hessenheffer the moment we turned 18….


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Am I the only one that HATES the Gece fanfics in which Gunther changes the way he acts and dresses? Like no more accent no more sparkles? Because when thy do that they take away the Gunther and Cece special ness! Why not just pair Cece with some blonde jock? I HATE it! It's just so unrealistic and it happens so often! Every fanfic pretty much does this! I'd like to find one in which he stays good old Gunther, glitter boy, goat boy Gunther! It just frustrates me so much. Also the ones the Reuce ones that make Dina out to be a total bitch. I mean Deuce already had one girlfriend like that, im pretty sure rocky and Cece would tell him if he had another bitch girlfriend no?

*Made In Japan*

"OMG Rocky listen to the sound of the crowd!" I shrieked.

"The crowd? I thought that was my heart crawling up my throat" Rocky said dramatically.

"Oh Rocky relax just think, we may get to go..."

"To Japan!" we said at the same time.

"Wed see the 5 story bogota climb mount fugi"

"I can't wait to become a popstar!"

"What Japan are you going to?"

"Rocky the road to fame is much similar in Japan, one minute your singing in a street corner the next your doing huge concerts, an anime cartoon and… a singing tooth brush!"

"Excuse me but if i go to Japab it is going to be a learning experience"

"oh yeah me to! I'm going to learn to be a pop star"

We went in search of Gunther and Tinka and found them in the makeup room.

"Tinka! I told you it is supposed to be lavender not plum!" Gunther exclaimed

"Like she can tell the difference!" Tinka yelled at her brother

"Oh forget it, I just won't do it today"

"Dont you dare Gunther Hessenheffer! You've been saying that you'll do this for months!"

"I know... I just, I'm Nervous as to how shell take it" he said "IF we win ill tell her"

"Deal"

What were they talking about? Who would take what? Me? Was he planning on breaking up with me? Oh hell no! Gunther Hessenheffer was NOT going to break up with ME, if anything I should be the one to break up with HIM. Why would he break up with me though? I mean we seemed fine didnt we? After 6 months! Was it just me?

Whatever I'll just ignore it but when he tries, that's right TRIES to break up with me well I'll beat him to it!

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed and jumped onto his lap with my arms around his neck.

"Hello bay-bee" he put a hand on my thigh grabbing my leg and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"5 minutes to show time! Places!" Gary called.

Gunther lifted me off him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders instead.

"I can't believe we're about to go out there! Agh! This right now will decide if we go to Japan or stay here!" Rocky said.

"Well if we dont win I have you" Gunther told me and hugged my middle.

Yeah and if we DO win, I'm getting dumped aren't I glitter boy?

I smiled awkwardly and got into position.

The dance finished and I found Rocky immediately. Her, Gunther Tinka and me grabbed hands with the rest of the Chicago crew.

"And the winner is..." Gary started.

Gunther tightened his hold on my hand.

"Shake it up Chicago!" he announced with a ginormous smile.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped up and down.

"AHHHHHH!" Gunther grabbed my waist and spun me around, I wrapped my legs around his middle and pressed my lips to his.

No Cece, control, control, he's about to break up with me, control. No no eyes away from the hair, eyes... No... No more Gunther smile for Cece.

"AHHHHHH!" I hugged Rocky.

Gunther kept his arms around my shoulders as Gary walked over along with the camera crew recording the winners reactions.

"Okay so I know this as a fact, Gunther Cece it's your 6 month anniversary right?" he asked

"Yeah" Gunther opened his shirt showing his undershirt which was a maroon t-shirt that said 'I 3 my redhead' "6 months today!"

I laughed and opened my shirt showing my black t-shirt that said 'my boyfriend sparkles'.

"It's a little bit of a good omen, your anniversary the same date that you've won this isn't it?" Gary asked us.

"I guess" I shrugged

"How about a kiss for the camera?"

Gunther smirked and grabbed my waist and pulled me in. I grabbed the back of his neck and we kissed passionately.

"Awww" Gary said

"Eww!" Henry and Flynn said

"Eww" Rocky and Tinka said

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand as the representative came over.

"The Watanabi private jet is set to take off Saturday morning"

"P-p-private jet? Instead of a larger, 15% less likely to fall out of the sky commercial plane?!" Rocky asked

"What's your problem?"

"oh nothing really just a little something I like to keep to myself- I am deathly afraid of flying"

"Since when?"

"Since you made me fly on the wing of that airplane!"

"Oh right I thought we were going to die up there! Probably not what you wanted to hear right now" I said and she gave me a 'no duh' look.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Does anyone live in Chicagk an watch FOX? Or knows of the show Dish Nation? Cause it took the Simpsons spot on FOX an now there's only 1 Simpsons. Anyone who follows me on Twitter knows how much I hate Dish Nafion, it's not ever funny. Sorry I just had to let that out. If you don't follow me on Twitter follow me! MelMalfoy101 **

Serena:the Tinka plotting revenge is kind of realistic but not that it lasts forever. Tinka and Cece were supposed to have a fist fight because Tinka was outraged that her brother was dating Cece but I didn't want to make a chapter on just that tid bit so she does hate Cece an the relationship but she's not plotting.

**Made in Japan is going to be mostly romance with some parts like they were in the episode.**

* * *

*GUNTHER POV*

I ended up at Cece's apartment snuggled up on the couch together watching a horror movie.

Oh Cece she is so beautiful and warm to snuggle up with.

"Mmm I love you" I squeezed her.

"Mhm" she said

"Hmm?"

"I said Mhm" she repeated

"I know and I said I love you"

"yeah sure"

"What do you mean by that?"

"oh please Gunther like you dont know"

"No I don't, why don't you tell me?"

"I heard you and Tinka talking, I know all about your plans to break up with me after we won. Well guess what? You can't break up with me because IM breaking up with YOU. So yeah suck it" she said

Cece thought that I was BREAKING UP with her? That is the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

"Okay okay" I laughed and stood up "but Cece, check your fridge will you?"

"Check my? What the hell? Get out!" she yelled.

I walked to the door and left.

*CECE POV*

Gunther walked to the door and left and I slammed it shut behind him then I leaned against the door bawling.

I love him… I- I just wanted to know WHY hed break up with me.

I dried my tears and went into the kitchen and to the fridge for ice cream!. When I opened it I screamed loudly and threw open the apartment door revealing Gunther ever so causally leaning against the door frame. Smart ass.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked holding the velvet box in my hand. I found it in the fridge open up revealing the ring inside. It was small, half of the band had diamonds and in the middle of that was a black heart which was framed by diamonds too.

"Not quite" he replied grabbing the box from me "it's a hope ring. As in I hope we're together long enough to become engaged" he said

"Oh…" I said and smiled.

"So is that a yes? You hope to be engaged to me one day?" he asked

"Of course" I smiled again

He smiled and put the ring on my left middle finger, I put it on the ring finger though.

"But Cece people will think your engaged" Gunther said

"Let them think it. I love you and only you and want everyone to know it! Maybe now Frankie will stop asking me out" I smirked and pecked his lips.

"I love you" he said pecking mine.

"I love you too" I sniffled

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were going to leave me" I said and started to full out cry.

"Aww baby" he laughed and hugged me "I'll never leave you, I love you too much"

We stayed in that position until I raised my head and kissed him deeply. He kissed back obviously, but my advance was much more passionate and deeper. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to my level and ran my hands down his chest until I got to the hem of his shirt then I pulled it up and off his torso.

He grabbed me by my waist and carried me into my bedroom where he plopped me on my bed. He trailed kisses down my neck and chest making me get... kind of horny. For a bit it was like I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to get rid of these clothes and fuck him senseless. I pulled off my tank top and pulled Gunther down so that my boobs were rubbing against his chest. He groaned and I felt a hardness on my thigh making me smirk.

I pinned him to the bed and let my hands touch him everywhere. He groaned again and I decided to rid him of his burden and undid his pants. I giggled at the thought of how skinny his skinny jeans were.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked and kicked off his pants.

"Nothing" I giggled.

He swiveled us so that I was pined under him and he placed his hands on either side of my head.

His hands went to my boobs, squeezing them then his fingers sneaked under my bra and he squeezed the nipples. I moaned and he smirked the full out removed the bra and stuck a nipple into his mouth, sucking, tweaking and squeezing it.

Then he trailed kisses down my stomach trailing his tongue around my belly button. He pulled off my pajama bottoms and I took a sharp intake of breathe.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Stop, Cece stop" he said and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just… I don't think we should do it... Not yet at least"

"Why not? I mean we've talked about it enough" I said.

"I know but it's like… your a virgin, I'm a virgin I think it should just be more special. Don't you?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I guess you're right"

"But hey this is the farthest we've ever gone" he said "nice boobs"

I gasped and smacked his arm, he laughed and handed me my bra.

I sat up and put his shirt on with my pajama shorts.

"Where are you going with my shirt?" he asked

"To Rocky's" I replied

"And why do you have my shirt?"

"So that you can't leave" I smirked and pecked his lips.

I sneaked into the Blue's apartment through the window and Deuce and Ty were Watching a scary movie. Deuce was sleeping over so they were both in their pajamas which for Ty included a pair of sweatpants and for Deuce was his boxers and a wife beater.

I sneaked up behind them then jumped on Ty.

"Ahhhhhh!" they both screamed and I burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here?! We are not presentable!" Ty said covering up his chest.

"Nothin much" I said casually "just chillin. Anyhow see ya" I waved then went to Rocky's room. She was reading a physics book or something.

"hey hey hey" I plopped down in front of her.

"Hey, Gunther left?" she asked

"No he's still downstairs" I said an scratched my cheek with my left hand.

"Is that what I think it is?!" she shrieked.

"A hope ring" I smiled

"Who gave who a hope ring?" Deuce asked through the door.

"Gunther gar Cece one!" Rocky replied and opened her door.

"Hah! See HE got her a ring with actual diamonds on it!" Ty laughed at Deuce.

"Whatever" Deuce said.

"Aww Deucey is Sad" I said and pinched his cheek "I just wanted to let you know now if you excuse me I'm going to go downstairs… with my boyfriend. Before we go off to Japan and Rocky and I become pop stars! Without any time for you little people" I waved.

By the time I got back to my room Gunther was already sleeping with the covers covering most of his body. I smiled and snuggled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that, I probably had a huge smile on my face and held the ring like it was a precious gem.


End file.
